Holiday cheer
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: short holiday ficlet. Follow up to my story Blessing in disguise


Someone asked me for a followup to Blessing in Disguise. Thought that was a perfect excuse for a short holiday ficlet. :)

Title: Holiday cheer  
author: Cindy Ryan  
summary: follows my previous fic Blessing in Disguise

The two story light gray house looked as much like a Christmas postcard as it could without snow. Festive multi-colored lights decorated the twin evergreens in the front yard. The lights also snaked around the front windows and the porch columns. Garland with red bows were on the lamp posts that flanked the driveway.

It was seven o'clock on the Saturday before Christmas. Parker Williams sat in a car in front of the nicely decorated gray house. It belonged to a friend of his. A friend that had been through hell and back that year. One who had every right to duck the holidays. Someone who could be pulling double rotations at the station. Instead Lonnie Jamison was hosting his first Christmas party in his new house. The first Christmas party with his young adopted daughter.

Parker knew the last few months had been tough for Lonnie. Adjusting to being a single parent was hard enough but to be one to a daughter under a year old. Especially one that had been through the trauma of a parent being killed. Still with the help of friends Lonnie had adapted to the new chapter of his life and flourished. Parker had been happy to see Lonnie more relaxed the last couple weeks. He knew Lonnie would never be the same but there were definite signs of Lonnie's old self reappearing. Parker had a feeling Colleen would be happy to see that as well.

They may not have snow in Sparta but they were experiencing a cold snap. Bracing himself Parker got out of his car and bundled the jacket closer around himself. He met Dee in the driveway. The blonde woman smiled in greeting.

"Been looking forward to tonight how about you, Parker?"Dee asked as they walked up the driveway.

"Me too. Especially since I heard Althea was contributing her cooking talents."Parker replied with a smile.

"How are you feelin'?"Parker asked as they climbed the steps to the front door.

"Little sore once in awhile but otherwise doin' good."Dee replied with a smile as she rang the bell.

Parker wouldn't forget pulling up on Dee's accident scene any time soon. Not there had been anything accidental about that car wreck she'd been rammed in the intersection by some nervous murder suspects they'd been looking for. Several officers had more than a close call this year Sparta PD had been fortunate.

"Happy holidays."Lonnie greeted with a smile as he opened the door with Melisa in his arms. "Glad you guys could come."

"Wouldn't miss it."Parker replied as he stepped in and shrugged out of his coat. "Place looks great."

"Thanks."Lonnie acknowledged. "If there's no room in the hall closet you can toss coats in the study."

"We'll find room."Dee stated as she smiled at Melisa. "Aren't you adorable in that dress."

Lonnie smiled and handed Melisa to Dee. The nearly one year old giggled and smiled as she landed in the blonde woman's arms.

"Believe it or not there are a ton of Christmas dresses for kids."Lonnie replied with an amazed shake of his head. "She likes pink so we went with pink with white snowflakes and a matching bow for her hair."

"Everybody's in the living room."Lonnie explained as they walked through the front hall. "Bubba has the football game on."

Parker followed his friends into the medium sized room that looked out onto the spacious backyard. A large Christmas tree stood in the right corner near the patio door with presents underneath. A fire was going in the fireplace. Bubba, Sweet and LuAnn sat on the sofa while the Chief and Virgil stood by the fireplace. Althea was talking with LuAnn as she stood by the end of the sofa. Parker smiled and greeted the friends gathered. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

About an hour later Dee found Lonnie in the darkened study. He was staring out the window.

"You alright?"Dee asked quietly as she approached Melisa still in her arms.

Lonnie cleared his throat but nodded as he turned to face his friend.

"Yeah was just thinkin' about Colleen."Lonnie replied

"Then this little one might be the best medicine."Dee commented as she handed Melisa over.

"That she is."Lonnie agreed as he swallowed hard.

After a long moment Dee placed an arm around Lonnie's shoulders.

"Come on….dinner's almost ready."Dee urged.

Lonnie smiled and looked down at his adoptive daughter.

"You hungry,sweet pea?"Lonnie asked Melisa as they walked out of the study. "I am."

"It smells wonderful."Dee agreed as they joined the others in the dining room.

* * *

After food was served and everybody had their drink of choice Lonnie chimed his fork on his glass gaining their attention. He stood holding the glass.

"I just wanted to thank everybody for coming and celebrating the holidays with Melisa and I."Lonnie began. "This is a new beginning for us. Happy Holidays."

Smiles were on everyone's faces as they raised their glasses. Echos of 'Happy Holidays.' filled the room.

Lonnie set his glass down and glanced at Melisa who was in the high chair next to him. He knew Colleen was with them and always would be as long as they kept her memory in their hearts. As conversation resumed Lonnie looked once more at his friends and smiled. It'd been a long few months and he never would've gotten through it without them. They may not be family by blood but they were family none the less. A family he was very grateful that he and Melisa were a part of.

end


End file.
